Out of the Dark
by KD Kayla
Summary: Alice meets Jasper, edwards cousin. Rose and Emmett give up on lying to themselves. Bella is the new girl in forks, That Alice adopts to her's, Rose's, Emmett's, Edward's, Jasper's and Etc's group. What happends? Read n find out. AH, Slightly-OOC, CC. R R


**Hope you like this story, coz i do!**

**SUMMERY: Alice meets Jasper, edwards cousin. Rose and Emmett give up on lying to themselves. and Bella is the new girl in forks, That Alice adopts to her's, Rose's, Emmett's, Edward's, Jasper's, Ben's, Angela's, Jane's, Alec's, James' and Garrett's group. What happends? Read and find out. Good story! AH... Slightly-OOC... CC (AxJ Exb EmxR) Please read!**

* * *

Out of the Dark:

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Alice POV **

I was running so late. It was 7:45, I had to be at school at 8:30, which took 30 to get to from my house, and I was standing in my bathroom doing my hair, wearing a bra and underwear, great.

I finished spiking up my hair and I quickly ran to my closet and picked out an outfit. I grabbed a long light blue top, a pair of skinny leg jeans, a pair of light blue heels and a cropped/mid-drift leather jacket and put it on.

I ran over to my dresser, put on a pair of large sliver hoop earrings, my white/silver/diamond watch and my necklace with two white-gold/diamond hearts.

I ran over to my school bag I put in my wallet into it, from out of my hand bag and ran down stairs.

"Alice, you're going to be late" My mother said, without looking up from the sink. I knew she was smiling, she knew how I hated to be late.

"Yes, I know" I said, running over to the fruit bowl and picking up an apple and took a bite.

"Hey Sis! Your running a little late don't you think?" Emmett, my buffoon of a brother, asked as I ran past him on the couch.

"'Morning Em. Who's picking us up today?" I asked. Please say Edward, he drives like a maniac, I wo0uldn't be late.

"Eddie" He said.

"You know he hates when you call him that." I said, matter-of-factly. Edward was pretty awesome. He was a pretty decent guy, unlike some of Emmett's friends. And he drives fast. I probably would get to school on time. Even though it was a 30 minute drive and I had exactly 34 minutes to get to school and Edward wasn't even hear yet, I'd still make it.

"Yes, I know" He said smirking.

"He's going to get sick of you one of these days you know." I said, taking another bite of my apple.

"Nah, he won't" He said, pretty sure of himself. Actually to be perfectly honest, he probably right.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes I a…" I was cut off by a car horn outside. *BEEEEEPPP!*

"Well that's Eddie c'mon" Emmett said, getting up off the couch and walking over to the front door picking up his school bag on the way.

"Edward's here. We're going. Bye mum, Love you!" I yelled as I ran over to the door, slamming it behind me.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett boomed hoping into the front seat of the Volvo. He really dose have to stop calling him that.

"Don't call me that" Edward said. And I laughed and opened the back seat door. I plopped down onto the seat and put my bag onto the middle seat.

"'Morning Edward" I said, smiling at him.

"Hey Alice. Oh, hey guys this is my cousin Jasper" He said. That was when I finally noticed that there was someone in the back seat with me. I looked over to see a blonde, blue eyed god. He was so handsome I swear I could faint. He had the most beautiful honey colored hair, the most mesmerizing light blue eyes. Wow.

I realized that I had been staring at him for awhile, with my mouth hanging open. _Oh great, nice Alice. Now you look like an idiot! _I extended my hand to him and he took it, but instead of shaking it. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. _DON'T FAINT, ALICE!_

"Hello" He said. He had the most beautiful southern accent.

"Hi" I managed to get out.

"I'm Jasper" He said. Wow, that accent was so cute!

"Alice" I said, still staring at him. That was the point that I noticed Emmett and Edward staring at us. I think jasper did too because he dropped my hand and sat right in his chair.

"Jasper, Emmett. Emmett, Jasper." Edward said, pointing at Emmett as he said their names.

"Hey man." Emmett said leaning over to shake Jaspers hand. Edward was smiling at me. Cut that. He was smirking at me. Bastard. I just, very maturely I might add, poked my tongue out at him. He just laughed and turned around, that was when I remembered.

"Shit! Guys we're gonna be late." I said.

"No we won't" Edward said, smirking. Then he started the car up and raced down the street, probably 2x the speed limit.

"So, Jasper, how are you related to Eddie boy, here?" Emmett asked. Edwards face just went a little more pissed off. And we started going a little faster.

"Emmett you've got to stop calling him that. He drives faster when he's pissed. So stop it or we're gonna get killed." I said.

"Yer, yer what ever. Edward then, how are you related to Edward." Edwards face lit up. And I started laughing.

"Uh, well..." Jasper started to say but Edward cut him off. _HEY! I wanna here him talk! Damn you Edward Cullen!_

"He's Carlisle's sister's son." Edward said. Well, come to think of it, he did kind of look like Carlisle. His hair, his eyes, they were the same colour.

"Yer" Jasper agreed.

"Cool" I said. Edward smirked at me again. _He knew I liked Jasper! Grrr!_

"How long are you staying in forks?" I asked Jasper. He looked at me. God he's cute!

"Um, about a year." He said in that beautiful accent. _WOOOWH! A YEAR!_

"Yer, Aunt and Uncle have gone on a cruise around the world. They won't be back until next year." Edward said._ AWESOME! ITS ONLY FEBUARY!_

"Awesome" I said, like it was no big deal, but couldn't contain a little smile.

"So, what's y'all school like?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

"It's Awesome!" I said. _It's gonna be way better now that your going to it! _He laughed. Oh my god he has the most beautiful laugh ever! Eek!

"That's good too know" Jasper said.

"Alice, your quite hypo this morning." Edward said. Smirking. IM GONNA KILL HIM! GRRR!

"She's _Always _hypo, man" Emmett said, and laughed. And Edward joined in.

"Don't laugh at me" I said, a pout forming on my lips.

"We're not" Edward said.

"You are too. At least I'm not boring." I said.

"Yeah, true. You like high without drugs, constantly." Emmett said. Him, Edward and Jasper laughed.

"Well, Thanks Em" I said sarcastically, the pout going away.

"Nah, I love you sis" He said, smiling.

"Yer, yer. I love you too" I said, staring out the window. Just then my phone rang in my pocket. I got it out and looked at the screen 'Rose'.

"Hey Rose, What's up?" I asked into the phone.

"Um, well I kind of don't have a ride. Are you at school yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"Who's dropping you off today?" She asked.

"Edward" I said, Edwards head snapped to me. I just waved him off.

"Oh good. Can he pick me up?" She asked. I laughed.

"I'll ask." I said, chuckling.

"Edward? Can you pick up Rose? She doesn't have a lift today." I said.

"Yer, sure" He said. Then he did the sharpest 'U' turn possible and headed back to Rose's house.

"Geese Edward, your gonna break your car" I complained.

"Do you want to make it to school on time?" He asked.

"Yes I do" I said. And he sped up.

"Rose?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes?" She replied.

"We're on our way" I said.

"Oh, thank you Alice. And Edward too." She said, almost squealing.

"That's ok, be out the front waiting or we're gonna be late." I said.

"Ok, Cya soon, Ily." She said.

"Ily too, see you soon." I said and hung up the phone. _Now I'm gonna get it, why did I have to say that._

"Ily Rose!" Emmett mocked. _I knew it._

"Ily?" Jasper asked. I looked at him in shock.

"You don't know what _ILY_ is!?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Um… No" He looked a little embarrassed.

"O.M.G!" I yelled.

"Alice, don't be mean to jasper, not everybody talks like you. I can probably guarantee he doesn't even know what O.M.G is." Edward said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"Yep" Edward said, popping the 'p'  
"You don't know what O.M.G is?" I asked.

"Um, no" He replied. I just started laughing.

"Okay…" He said, raising one eyebrow. NAW! That is so cute!

"Well 'Ily' is I love you and 'O.M.G' Oh my god." I said.

"Oh…" Jasper looked kind of sad now.

"No Jasper." Edward said.

"Huh?" Jasper asked, looking at Edward.

"She's not a lesbian." Edward said. Emmett started laughing.

"WTF!?!" I screeched. Jasper looked a little relieved. What the hell.

"Well, you did just say I love you to a girl. He doesn't get that its not like… well you know. He doesn't know anything." Edward said laughing. _Oh right…_

"Oh Right…" I mumbled.

"What's Wtf?" Jasper asked. I burst out laughing.

"What the fuck" I answered, smiling.

"Ok…" He said, raising his eyebrow again. He is really cute when he dose that.

Just then we pulled up at Rose's house and she was waiting on the verge. She jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey Alice" She said.

"Hey" I said. That was when I realized I kind of had to move didn't I. O.M.G RIGHT NEXT TO JASPER! WOOWH! Thank you Rosalie Hale! I unbuckled my seat belt and moved into the middle. I was all squished up to Jasper now. O.M.G! Yay! Hmm He smelled really good.

"Thank you so much Edward." Rose said as she closed the door. And Edward speed off.

"That's cool, Rose. What happened to your ride?" Edward asked.

"Angela isn't coming to school today, she's sick." Rose answered.

"Oh ok." Edward answered.

"Hey Rose" Emmett said with a big goofy grin on his face. It was no secret that he like Rose, everybody knew. Well, eccept Rose.

"Hey Emmett" She said, smiling. _Yes, she liked him too._

"Oh yer, Rose?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This is Jasper" I said leaning back so she could se him, he leaned forward.

"Hello" He said.

"Hey" Rose said, shaking his hand. Then she looked at me, then back to him, then back to me again. Then she leaned over to whisper into my ear.

"Who is he?" She asked. I laughed. No wonder she whispered that. Not the most polite thing to ask out loud.

"Edwards Cousin" I said.

"Oh" She said.

"Oh yer" I said turning to Jasper.

"This is Rose, she's my best friend." I said.

"Yer, I guessed that" He chuckled, smiling.

"That's her lesbian life partner" Emmett joked.

"HEY!" Rose yelled, Insulted.

"Don't worry, he's kidding." I said. Then I turned to jasper.

"He kidding" I reassured Jasper. Making sure that he knew that I wasn't lesbian.

"OMFG! Speaking of lesbians, guess what!" Rose yelled.

"O.M.F.G? Seriously, can't y'all just use regular words?" Jasper asked. I laughed.

"Oh my fucking god" I said to him and turned back to Rose.

"What?" I asked.

"You know Lauren" Rose asked.

"Yer?" I said.

"SHE'S KISSED A CHICK AT TYLORS PARTY!" She squealed.

"OMFG! ARE YOU SIRIOUS!?! WHO!?!" I squealed. _I hate that slut. Hah! _Everybody in the car besides jasper started laughing. We all hated Lauren.

"YES I'M SIRIOUS! AND WHO JUST MAKES IT 20 TIMES BETTER!" She squealed.

"WHO, WHO, WHO!?!" I squealed.

"JESSICA!" She yelled.

"OMFG!" I was now laughing so hard I cried.

"Wow… Girls, calm down." Jasper said. I immediately stopped laughing and calmed down.

"WOW! HOW THE FUCK DID U DO THAT!?!" Emmett yelled.

"Um, I don't know." He said. Everybody was amazed.

"Dude, you're never going home" Emmett said. Jasper started laughing. Just then my phone started ringing again, I picked it up and looked at the screen 'You have a new text message from Rose'. I looked at Rose to see her smiling with her Phone in her hand.

"Wtf Rose? Why would you text me if your right next to me?" I asked.

"Read it." She said smirking. I opened the message and it read: _Alice and Jasper sitting in a tree, making a B.A.B.I.E…XD. _I quickly closed my phone.

"That's why I sent it and didn't say it." She said. "Or sing it" She corrected herself.

"Yer, yer. Very funny, Rose." I said, sarcastically.

"It was to me." She said.

"And just F.Y.I, you spelt baby wrong" I said. All the guys started laughing.

"Yes, I know I did. I had to other wise the song wouldn't have rhymed." She said. "try singing it to yourself using 'B.A.B.Y' it doesn't work. You have to spell it 'B.A.B.I.E'."

"You are so stupid Rose." I said.

"Alice and..." She was about to start singing the song but I flew my hand over her mouth. Emmett and Edward started laughing. Jasper stayed silent with a smile on his face. GREAT! Now _EVERYBODY _knew I liked Jasper! EVEN JASPER! Damn it!

"Don't you dare" I said in a warning tone. They all knew but still saying it out aloud was a lot worse. She shut up, she knew the wrath of Alice was not a good thing to be in the path of.

"Ok I won't" She mumbled into my hand. "I promise" She said. I dropped my hand. She just laughed and turned to the window. We were finally at school.

We all got out and we still had 5 minutes till the bell went.

"You're a miracle worker Edward." I said walking over to the front of the car, where we all seemed to be congregating. Still 5 minutes and we even had to pick up Rose.

"Oh, I know" He said. "Well, I got to go with Jazz to the office and get his timetable and stuff. You guys want to come?" Edward asked.

"I wanna come!" I said Running over to him and Jasper. Everybody but Jasper laughed at me.

"I'm coming" Rose said, and came and stood next to me.

"Yer, I'm not being a loner" Emmett said and we all walked over to the front office.

"Hey Ms. Coope" I greeted the lady at the front desk.

"Good Morning Alice" She said. Then her head snapped to Jasper. "I'm guessing that you're Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes ma'am" He said. He is so cute, and so polite. Oh my god I love this boy.

"Ok, well I have your things here" She said and picked up a pile of things.

"Here's your timetable" She said, handing him his timetable. He just looked at it quickly and back to Ms. Coope. _Well if he doesn't want it. _I yanked his timetable out of his hands and looked to see if we had any classes together.

1st, English with Mr. Varner. YAY! SO DID I!

2nd, P.E with Coach Clapp. O.M.G So do I!

3rd, Italian with Ms. Pallezari. He has pretty much has the exact same time table as me!

4th, Trigonometry with Mr. Barrett. Oh… I didn't have 4th with him. That made me a little bit sadder.

5th, Geography with Mr. Samuels. And lastly

6th, Chemistry with Mr. Banner. YAY! We had only one class without each other! YAY!

"Can Jasper have his time table back?" Edward asked. I just looked up at him with the biggest smile on my face. "What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"I have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 6th With Jasper." I said.

"Oh, Fantastic, you can show him around then." Edward said.

"Sure" I agreed. Just then the bell went.

"Ok well. I'm not going to be late lets go." I said, heading for the door.

"Bye Ms. Coope" I yelled over my shoulder.

"What's your locker number?" I asked Jasper. Please say anything starting with T.

"Um…" He mumbled looking for it on his paper. "T14" He said. OH HELL YES! I'm T12. His was right next to mine. And everybody else's lockers were in the A Block. Hah! Suckers.

"Awesome, that's right next to mine, I'll show you where yours is I said walking over to my lockers.

"Cya Later man. I'll see you at lunch. Ok?" Edward said as we got to the turn off one way going to the T block the other going to the A block.

"Ok, Cya Edward" He said.

"Bye Alice" Rose said.

"Cya Rose. Ill see you 2nd" I said.

"K, Cya, Ily." She said and gave me a hug and walked over to her locker followed by Edward and Emmett.

"C'mon" I said grabbing Jaspers hand and pulling him over to our lockers.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you sure your not les?" He asked. I burst out laughing.

"Yes, Jasper. I'm sure" I said.

"Ok" He said. And we were at our lockers. I opened my locker and helped him open his we got our books and headed to English. Great we were late. How did that happen? Oh well. I had a good reason. Jasper. Oh how I love Jasper.

* * *

**What did you think? Just letting you know, this will not just be an Alice and Jasper story. Thats just how it will start, Because frankly i love Alice and Jasper. How can u not?**

**I hope you liked it. The new chapter is ready and waiting. I'll put it up when i get a few review's just so i know that you guys acctully want it.**

**Ily thanks 4 reading.**

**(P.S Check out my other stories if yu like AH's coz i like righing them).**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**


End file.
